Lucas Lupradio
Name: Lucas Lupradio Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Movies, Screen Production, Travel, Hiking and Rock-climbing. Appearance: Lucas's height is 5"6 and his weight is 145 pounds. He has blonde, frizzled hair and brown eyes. Luke's skintone is light. He keeps a short beard, one he is proud of. His eyebrows are the same colour as his hair. His right eyebrow however carries a silver and blue eyebrow ring. His seems to permanently wear a grin on his face, as if he is up to mischief. His headshape is rounded with barely visable dimples. He has a thinnish nose. Luke slouches a litle when he stands. His body shape is thinner than normal, but healthy. His style of clothing is relaxed, t-shirts with funny slogans, a thin scarf, jeans and a black director's hat with Converse shoes. Lucas carries a bag with his camera/video recorder and its accessories within. Biography: Lucas was born in Wellington, New Zealand, the younger of two kids. He spent most of his childhood there, picking up a New Zealand twang in his voice, much to his own dismay in later years. When not in school, he spent his time either at home in front of the TV, or at his mother's workplace, the local theatre where she was a makeup artist. Lucas met much of the staff while they lived there and became a face the staff loved seeing around, a child always joking and smiling. Lucas's favourite person was a wise-cracking old cameraman called Ned, who he named 'Old Nezzer', whose life philosophy was to live life to the fullest. Ned became a grandfather-like figure to Luke as both of his had passed away before he was born. The family's father, being a well-respected pilot in the company he worked for, brought Lucas with him on his flights. Right from an early age, he saw more of the world then most (at the very least, more airports). This gave him his love for travel; he longed to see more and more of the world, travelling with his father whenever he could go. The events of September 11, 2001 caused his father's industry to be changed forever, as heavy security measures and new laws would be put in place. Lucas's dad's company offered him a promotion and an important position: Heading up the North American branch through the transitional time, which he agreed upon. Lucas was sad to leave his friends and life behind and especially sad to leave Ned behind as he had gotten too old to man the cameras and was thinking of retirement. They kept in contact throughout the years, with Nick picking up his life philosophy, his wisecracking ways and Ned's love for working behind the camera. Lucas spent most of his free time watching movies. Luke built a sizeable collection this way, studying the various directors, inspiring him for his future films he plans to make. Not really interested in his other classes, he is failing standard subjects of English and math, scraping through history, but excelling in film studies. Lucas is a fan of films, often reciting lines from them. He has a sharp wit, a quicker tongue and generally isn't afraid of people, which lands him into hot water on occasion. He is a name people know around the school for his friendly and bold attitude, or for his pranks he pulls to liven things up, being generally adored by the underclassmen for his antics. Lucas is generally relaxed, with a smile on his face most of the time, except for the exam periods. People generally enjoy his presence, but at his worst, he is seen as immature, loud and can grate on nerves in tense situations, or on serious people. Noticing how he is liked by the younger classmen, he tries to live up to the hype. He has done many more-serious short film projects with the drama classes, entering several into any competitions he can find, trying to get his name out there in the industry. He also keeps a small video blog on Youtube, where he gives reviews of the latest films he has seen, which has a small following. Over his life he had travelled a bit; on his fathers flights when he was younger, then his fathers connections and family holidays when older. Marvelling at nature, Lucas imagines great films for the locations he has been too, taking an interest in hiking and rock-climbing to further his reach upon the great outdoors. Lucas gets along with similiar people to himself, those who are more interested in fun then study, the smart-alecs and the sporty types around the school. Advantages: Lucas has advantages in very basic rock-climbing and hiking. He gets along with most people so should be able to join/form a group easily enough and may even attract people to him. He is good at snap decisions; as they are the only decisions is usually ever makes. Disadvantages: Being an in-the-moment character, Lucas doesn't really think of the future; he is not a planner. And though he is into hiking and rockclimbing, he is not fast and tires easily when running. He'll grate on the nerves on any serious person over a long time who'd be less likely to want him around. Designated Number: Male student no. 135 --- Designated Weapon: Sodegarami Conclusion: Hmm... This one could go either way. If he decides to play, I can see him going places, but I find him unlikely to make that decision. In a group, I just don't think he'll be able to carry things. Sooner or later he'll be betrayed by someone he rubs the wrong way, and unless he's very lucky, that'll be it for B135. The above biography is as written by Danetrix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Danetrix, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Peter Siu Collected Weapons: Sodegarami (assigned weapon), Skorpion vz.61 (from Dawne Jiang) Allies: None Enemies: Ericka Bradley Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Lucas was adopted by Korazon after his original handler went inactive. However, he wasn't posted with by him and as a result was handed over to SOTF_Help. * Lucas was the last student in V4 to be debuted. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucas, in chronological order. V4: *Not an Easy Out Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucas Lupradio. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Lucas served a key role in reforming a few broken rules systems, and for that will be remembered. That aside, I can't say too much about him (due to my involvement with his death scene while performing staff duties) except that it's a shame Danetrix vanished, since he had cool concepts and wrote well. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students